1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing location determination in a wireless communication network.
2. Information
Wireless position determination systems may be used to determine the location of a device. The device may be a mobile or portable device that operates on battery power. A mobile handset may obtain a position fix by processing signals received from satellite transmitters of a satellite positioning system (SPS), for example. Usefulness of such signals for a mobile device in determining a position fix may depend, at least in part, on availability or accuracy of a time signal.
Accuracy of time on asynchronous network-based mobile devices may be substantially lower than that of synchronous network devices. SPS functionality of a mobile device may benefit from having a relatively accurate time on the mobile device. For example, a sufficiently accurate time on a mobile device may allow for relatively fast or accurate position fixes while reducing battery usage.